


To Be Loved

by fagqueenx10



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Eren, Dark Humor, Eren Is a Little Shit, Grisha is a bad man, Levi is a grumpy omega, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Omega!Levi, Omegaverse, Past Relationship(s), TW for past abuse, TW for present abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagqueenx10/pseuds/fagqueenx10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an Alpha, who was raised in a terrifying home meets an Omega, who was raised to kill Alphas?</p><p>Eren Yeager is a well known Alpha and is a renowned underground pit fighter. He has the most dangerous and violent ruts around, and is feared by even the strongest Alphas.</p><p>Levi Ackerman is an Omega forced to fight in the pits under his uncle. He hates Alphas and gladly rips each one to shreds...that is until he's thrown into the bloodstained pit with the strangest Alpha he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing he registers is the pain. His wrists, ankles, and neck are burning with a angry throb, and somewhere in his core he is screaming for something. He feels so incredibly empty.

 Eren tries to pry his eyes open, but they are resisting, glued together. As they slowly peel apart and he takes in his surroundings, the memories place themselves. He is resting in a crumpled, tangled heap of limbs and chains on his basement floor. Dried blood flecks the wood flooring from where his wrists and ankles had been bitten by the cold metal of his chains, and the air tastes stale.  

 He remembered feeling the heat pool in his stomach, the first warning of an upcoming rut, but he doesn’t remember much afterwards; patches of screaming and scratching at the chains for release. Eren assumes that he had properly chained himself and silently hopes he had contacted Mikasa, for he keeps the keys to the locks completely across the room.

 Eren rearranges himself until he is resting in a position more comfortable. Well, as comfortable as one can be when sitting in a corner with only your thoughts and heavy metal hugging your limbs.

 Eren lets his head fell back onto the wall, as memories from the past few days slowly trickle in. He had been in the middle of vacuuming the living room when suddenly his skin was too sensitive and he was picking up scents he normally couldn’t. Trying to be calm, Eren had started to pack away the vacuum, but his pulse was speeding faster and faster. He left the vacuum lying on the living room floor, cord half rolled, and went downstairs to chain himself.

 Six days and seven nights of painful need to seek, find, and mate later he awoke. His head rolled to rest on his shoulder, neglected locks of hair falling before his eyes, as he settled in for a long wait.

* * *

 

Something was definitely wrong, Eren was not answering his phone and his front porch had newspapers strewn across the stairs.

 Mikasa tried to calm her racing breath, only to have it lodge in her throat, as she slowly stepped up before his door. His plants seemed neglected, usually robust ferns and vines drooping from what seemed to be too little water. Eren never let his plants droop.

 Mikasa gently pressed her palm to his front door, black finger nails glinting in the light, as her other hand twisted the doorknob. Upon entering, she was hit with a wall of scent, and she understood. Eren was in a rut. Despite knowing Eren for years, the back of her neck prickled and her spine was wracked with a quick shudder at the ferocity of the scent.

 Despite being an Alpha, the scent of his rut almost forced her to want to submit, the sheer force and power of it almost painful. The edges of the scent were almost..frayed, meaning that the rut was over, but it did not end in a healthy way.

 Suppressing another series of shudders, Mikasa quickly made her way to the basement door, where she knew he would hide himself. He had never told Mikasa why he waited out his ruts, but he usually warned her when one was about to occur, so that she may be able to release him upon it’s ending.

 The fact that he hadn’t warned her of this one was almost frustrating to Mikasa, he was always so distracted that he doesn’t pay attention to his body’s warning signs and often only notices the beginning of a rut only moments before it actually begins.

 With a huff, Mikasa opens the basement door and begins to descend into the stale fog of mixed scents; scents of a violent rut rode alone.

 Angling her head so that her black hair shielded her face from Eren, Mikasa walked the familiar trail to the small chest in which Eren keeps his keys. She kneeled before the chest, a precaution not necessarily needed, but taken anyways, for her legs had become weak and her breathing erratic. With shaking hands she opened the chest and retrieved the keys. A quiet sob passed her lips, and the well of tears finally broke past the bars that were Mikasa’s lashes, and raced down her cheeks.

 Fucking Eren, he had worried her so much, had locked himself away alone, in the dark, without anything to sustain him. She weakly punched the floor before her, curling in on herself as she cried harder, the scent of Eren surrounding her. Sure, the scent was stained with danger and tainted with blood, but it was the smell of Eren; of family; of home.

 Mikasa slowly straightened her spine, the back of her hand furtively swiping at the traitorous tears tracking her usually stoic face. After inhaling a deep, preparing breath, she turned to face Eren.


	2. Pain Inficted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into Levi

__

Levi knows pain better than most. He knows what it’s like to be beaten, bruised, broken, and abused. But, Levi knows how to beat, bruise, break, and abuse better than anyone in the underground.

With a snarl at his reflection in the rusted and smeared bathroom mirror Levi reflects for moment. He no longer imagines what would happen if he had presented to be an alpha, what had happened if Kenny had just killed him instead of trained him. Thoughts like that, hopeful ones, have no place below the surface.

Instead he thinks of the event tonight had held. Kenny didn’t have a hit for Levi to carry out, not tonight, but that doesn’t mean the Alpha is any less blood crazed; any less bored. Levi fought a male Alpha, easily seven feet tall and made of pure muscle. He had assumed the brute would be all fury, no technique. Assumptions in the pit kill.

His knuckles begin to turn white as his fingers grip the edge of the plastic sink, with a low growl he lets go and turns to the shower. His fingers twist the faucet, drying blood streaking the fake silver plating. Cold water, to clean the marred skin of a cold man. Slowly, he peels the black tank top from his skin. The fabric reeks of sweat and blood, clinging to open wounds in his torso. Too many wounds that litter his flesh, mistakes made in the pit. The punishment for underestimating an Alpha. The punishment for being Levi.

As the cool water rushes over Levi’s skin he rests his head on the wall. Orange water, shot through with bits of torn flesh and fragments of Levi, swirled at his feet. Bruises begin to darken on his pallid flesh, his torn lips and gash in his side weep, and his mind works to erase the memories of tonight. His thoughts slow to a crawl as they analyze what he had done.

_The heavy scent of cigarettes laced through with the sharp odor of alcohol. The sounds of taunting, screaming, urging, and betting swirl in the cloud and poison that settles in Levi’s dark locks as he turns in a slow circle towards the gate. From the warped iron bars steps a huge man, and Levi immediately assumes that he is all brawn and no brain._

_“I get to fight a precious Omega.” The Apha snarled, vile breath carrying disgusting promises heady with danger. Levi crouches, fists folded before his lips, grey eyes glinting in fury._

_“Little Omega, when I win, I want you for my prize tonight. I want to hear you-” Levi interrupts him and darts forward, sending a fast and sure punch to the man’s stomach._

_“You shouldn’t have done that, Little Omega.”_

 

Levi growls again and closes his eyes, letting the cold water was away the shame, the disgust, that the Alpha had left on his skin. Only then, in the quiet stillness of the cold shower, does he let himself cry. No whimper passes his bloodied and chapped lips, no trembles cling to his torn flesh, as he loses himself in his grief for the briefest of moments. When his, now clean, fingers turn of the water, his tears slink into the drain with his shame.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa struggles to stay Eren's rock as he destroys himself, and when he wakes up she breaks a little bit more.

Mikasa's eyes darted over Eren through her eyelashes, she analyzed the gentle slope of his nose, the way his chest slowly rose and fell with each breath; dark eyes lidded as to hide the emotion brewing inside of her. She hated to see Eren in such a position, so vulnerable, and yet...so incredibly dangerous. As though he were a sleeping beast.  
Even Eren's sleep appeared pained, his face drawn tight and his muscles twitching. A heavy knot curled and coiled in her gut as she watched her brother sleep, curled into the fetal position and reeking of danger.  
Her trembling fingers worked to undo his chains, to free him from the hell he had trapped himself within. The angry coil weighing down her movements loosening as each lock came undone and fell to floor.  
As always, Eren had tightened the cuffs far too much so that he would have no chance for breaking free. She traced the broken skin on his wrists, angry red slashes and dark bruises, her eyes widening ever so slightly as she watched the wounds heal.  
There was no need to bandage them, or to look after them to ensure proper healing, for in a few moments the wounds were gone, healed perfectly. The scent of singed hair tainting the stale air, and a small tendril of steam curling from the area. It was a well known fact that Alphas healed fairly quickly, but Eren... well he healed fucking fast. Mikasa situated herself so that lifting Eren would be easier, the task itself familiar and still daunting. She heaved him into a sitting position and half carried - half dragged him up the stairs to the ground floor of Eren's home.  
Though she had one hell of a time getting Eren up the stairs, it was not because Mikasa was physically inept. Moreover, the female Alpha was incredibly fit, but her more impulsive counterpart happened to be quite a few leagues larger than herself. Where Mikasa was gracefully lean, Eren had pounds of muscle. Her strong limbs did not bulge or draw the eye in the way that her brother's did, but she was still extremely strong. Being a professional dancer did that for you.  
Once Eren was more properly situated on his living room couch Mikasa padded over to the kitchen and began making him something to eat. It had to have been at least a week since the boy had eaten last. Her body moved in a familiar dance to the song of Eren breathing his exhausted rhythm just a room over. Mikasa loved dancing, loved the passion and the stories and the music, but this was not a dance she could twirl to much longer. Her heart could not take watching her brother tear himself to shreds anymore.  
He never told her what it was he was afraid of, never indulged her that secret slice of himself, and they both suffered so much for it. She just wished that he would find himself a mate and stop this game. His violent ruts were tearing him to shreds, and his potent scent drew danger like a shark to blood. It was like a horrible song that has been caught on replay for so damn long no one could remember why it was on in the first place. As the pans simmered and the coffee machine hummed she leaned against the counter top and rested her head in her hands, choking back a sob.  
She heard Eren stir in the other room and her hands flew down to grasp at the counter's edge, she blinked furiously and tried to hide her face behind her hair as she heard him start to stumble towards the kitchen. His scent entered the kitchen before he did, inherently less foreboding, but still not without it's darkness. When she saw Eren, Mikasa's heart fractured some more, pieces of her splintering off and falling into the darkness of her chest. He tried to smile his normal cheeky smile but the edges were frayed, and his normally absurdly tanned skin had taken an unhealthy hue. When he spoke, his voice was raspy and broken. He sounded like he had been screaming.  
"Fee Fi Fo Fum, I smell something yum." Mikasa tried to smile, but she could feel her own facade faltering.   
"How does vegetable soup sound?" Mikasa was furious that her own voice could betray her, barely coming out a whisper.  
"As long as you are making it, count me in." Again, with that faulty smile. He started to walk towards her, arms rising for a hug, but she stopped him with a gentle palm to his chest.  
"Not until you shower, you reek." With these words, her curt humor somewhat shining through, Eren actually smiled. He tried to take on a menacing voice,  
"The love is strong with this one." Mikasa chuckled beneath her breath as Eren turned away and started towards the bathroom.  
"Eren, wait." Her heart was betraying her again, but her chest hurt too much for her to notice the fractures racing with her breath.  
"I just.... I just wanted you to know I love you." Her sentence trailed into a whisper, her words breaking into terrified fragments as her eyes fell. In two big strides Eren was standing before her, and then she was drowning in his heat. She closed her eyes and leaned into the hug, burrowing her face into his shoulders; despite the fact that he did smell like sexual frustration and pent up fury. She could hear his heart, his pulse racing beneath his skin. In that, in him, she found comfort. When he spoke she felt his voice rumble from deep in his chest,  
"I know, Mika, I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry I haven't given you guys anything tangible to grasp, this us scary territory for me. Thank you for reading though, I love reading your comments, and your kudos make my heart soar. Also, I would like to apologize for the dialogue, it isn't exactly my strong point.....


End file.
